Identification and isolation of a matrix of regulatory genes governing commitment to skeletal myogenesis represents a pivotal breakthrough in vertebrate biology that is beginning to open the door to a more general understanding of the processes governing mammalian cell determination and stability of differentiation. The function and relevance of each member of this regulatory gene family to in vitro and in vivo myogenesis remains to be elucidated and should provide a forum for substantial debate since the findings have stimulated considerable interest and attracted many researchers to the field. The major problems on which the meeting will focus are: 1. The relevance of cell history, homeobox genes and pattern formation in the developmental progression from mesodermal precursor to determine myoblast. 2. The cell and molecular biology of commitment to the myogenic lineage. 3. Tissue and stage specific regulation of contractile protein gene expression. 4. The molecular biology of synaptogenesis. 5. The molecular pathogenesis of neuromuscular disease.